cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride Chain
' Ride Chains' (also known as Chain Rides) were first introduced in Booster Set 03: Demonic Lord Invasion with Galahad and Tsukuyomi. A Ride Chain '''consists of four units, one of each grade that are supposed to be ridden on top of each other. Other than the original '''Ride Chains if there is a copy of the unit in the Ride Chain of the previous grade unit in the soul the unit will gain power. Example: *While the Grade 1 unit of the Ride Chain '''is on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 0 unit of the Ride Chain in the soul the unit gains enough power to have 8000 Power *While the Grade 2 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''is on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 1 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''in the soul the unit gains enough power to have 10000 Power *While the Grade 3 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''is placed on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 2 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''in the soul the unit gains enough power to have 11000 Power When one unit in the Ride Chain rides over the previous unit in the Ride Chain a skill usually activates that can search for a different Clans and Their Ride Chain United Sanctuary Angel Feather *Miracle Feather Nurse *Heavenly Injector *Fate Healer, Ergodiel *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Genesis *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis *Twilight Hunter, Artemis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Gold Paladin *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Spectral Duke Dragon Oracle Think Tank *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Royal Paladin *Drangal *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad Shadow Paladin *Fullbau *Blaster Javelin *Blaster Dark *Phantom Blaster Dragon Dragon Empire Kagero *Amber Dragon, Daylight *Amber Dragon, Dawn *Amber Dragon, Dusk *Amber Dragon, Eclipse Murakumo *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm Tachikaze *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Magallanica Bermuda Triangle *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Riviere Star Gate Dimension Police *Enigman Flow *Enigman Ripple *Enigman Wave *Enigman Storm *Larva Beast, Zeal *Eye of Destruction, Zeal *Devourer of Planets, Zeal *Galactic Beast, Zeal Nova Grappler *Blaujunger *Blaupanzer *Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger Zoo Great Nature *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Law Official, Lox *Guardian of Truth, Lox Megacolony *Larva Mutant, Giraffa *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa *Elite Mutant, Giraffa *Evil Armor General, Giraffa Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon *Arboros Dragon, Branch *Arboros Dragon, Timber *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Trivia There are no '''Ride Chains '''in Dark Zone as of yet. Bermuda Triangle is the only clan in Magallanica to have a '''Ride Chain. United Sanctuary and Zoo are the only nations where all clans have a Ride Chain. The Murakumo and the Dimension Police Ride Chains '''end with Storm. Dimension Police is the only clan to have two '''Ride Chains. Aichi Sendou is the only member of Team Q4 that has not used a Ride Chain. Gallery GotFM Tsukuyomi EN.jpg|Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi|link=Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi|linktext=Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Knight Of Godspeed, Galahad.jpg|Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad|link=Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad|linktext=Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel.jpg|Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel|link=Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel|linktext=Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Artemis3.jpg|Battle Deity of the Moonlit Night, Artemis|link=Battle Deity of the Moonlit Night, Artemis|linktext=Battle Deity of the Moonlit Night, Artemis SDD SP.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon|link=Spectral Duke Dragon|linktext=Spectral Duke Dragon PBD.jpg|Phantom Blaster Dragon|link=Phantom Blaster Dragon|linktext=Phantom Blaster Dragon Amber Dragon Eclipse.jpg|Amber Dragon, Eclipse|link=Amber Dragon, Eclipse|linktext=Amber Dragon, Eclipse Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm..jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm|link=Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm|linktext=Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm Enigman Storm.jpg|Enigman Rain|link=Enigman Rain|linktext=Enigman Rain Army Dragon, Raptor Colonel.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel|link=Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel|linktext=Military Dragonn, Raptor Colonel Top Idol Riviere.jpg|Top Idol, Riviere|link=Top Idol, Riviere|linktext=Top Idol, Riviere Stern Blaukruger.jpg|Stern Blaukluger|link=Stern Blaukluger|linktext=Stern Blaukluger Guardian of Truth, Lox.jpg|Guardian of Truth, Lox|link=Guardian of Truth, Lox|linktext=Guardian of Truth, Lox Evil Shell Shogun, Giraffa.jpg|Evil Armor General, Giraffa|link=Evil Armor General, Giraffa|linktext=Evil Armor General Giraffa Sephirot.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot|link=Arboros Dragon, Sephirot|linktext=Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Galaxy Super Beast, Zeal.jpg|Galaxy Super Beast, Zeal|link=Galaxy Super Beast, Zeal|linktext=Galaxy Super Beast, Zeal